


One Day

by Knightfall101



Series: Hayden: Son of Hades [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: And is now having tantrums over being "downgraded", Hades being Hades, Hades is clueless at fatherhood, He doesn't want to raise a baby, He used to be a God, He'd rather have a minion, Until one word changes him completely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightfall101/pseuds/Knightfall101
Summary: 5 times Hades didn't want to be a father to Hayden and 1 time one word changed his mind forever...Or...How Hades accidently learned to love being a father to Hayden with a single word...
Series: Hayden: Son of Hades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000383
Kudos: 20





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.   
> Anyone get the Supernatural reference? Give you a hint: paragraph 3.

**1**

Hades squeezes his eyes, trying to will himself to sleep but it’s no good. He pulls the pillow out from under his head and tries to block out the sound echoing through the caves, burning into his mind like torture. Seconds tick by and the cries continue. Nothing’s working. He just can’t block it out. With a growl, he gives up and tries to silence the _creature_ , getting up and walking from his room to the one he cleared out for the _thing_ when it was dumped on him. “Will you shut up?! I’m trying to sleep!” Hades roars over the cries as he storms into the room, face heated in anger. He looks down into the crib and sees the new-born babe crying his eyes out, red rimmed eyes and face smothered in tear stains. “What is it?! What do you want?! Hungry?! Need changing?! What?!” He yells so the baby can hear him, but it continues to cry. With an eye roll of annoyance, he scoops the month-old baby up and cradles him in his arms, glaring at the child as he wonders just how to shut him up so he can sleep.

He’s shocked when the babe’s cries quieten to only the odd whimper, his tiny fist reaching up to rub over his face. Frowning with confusion, Hades sets the baby back down and barely makes it to the door before the baby starts up again. With a groan, he bangs his head against the doorframe and closes his eyes. “Why me? Why do I have to be stuck with this infant?” He looks up with hopeless exhaust. “Is this my punishment Zeus? To be tortured like this for an eternity on the isle?” To no surprise, his calls go unanswered and he lets out another sigh before moving back over to the crib. He looks down at the baby, just tired now instead of angry and picks up the child again. He’s just as surprised when the baby settles down again, letting out a small hiccup.

Shaking his head in confusion, he lets out a long yawn and wonders just how long he’d have to hold the baby until it pipes down for the night. “Why can’t you just sleep? It’s easy. I do it all the time.” He looks down at the crib again. “If I set you down, you gonna be a man about it?” He asks, though doesn’t expect an answer as the baby’s not quite there yet. He sets the baby down and waits, frozen on the spot as he looks down at the baby. Nothing. With a sigh of relief, he turn away, moving one step away and the wails erupt again. He throws his head back in exhausted defeat and quickly picks up the child again who stops when in his father’s arms. “Oh, come on. I’m tired. Why won’t you go sleep?” He whines, pleading with the child. The baby confuses him further when he just closes his eyes and instantly falls asleep in Hades’ arms.

Standing there, deeply confused, Hades realises this is the _only_ way he’s going to get any sleep tonight. “Alright. I’ll hold you but this night only. It is your first night, so I guess you aren’t tough enough to stand it on your own yet.” He gives in and heads back to his room, careful not to jostle the sleeping baby in his arms. He lays back on his bed, not wanting to crush the child and just keeps him on his chest instead. With a sigh, he closes his eyes and can finally drift off to sleep, wishing Maleficent hadn’t forced him to have one, insisting that she should only raise one, not both. She refused to let him walk away without claiming responsibility for one. It could make a good minion one day, he supposes. Couldn’t do worse than Pain and Panic at least. Once he gets over the whole being held in his sleep that is. It’ll all change when he’s older and everything will be better. _One day…_

**2**

“No!” Hades cries, diving to catch the glass just in time from smashing on the ground. The baby doesn’t seem to notice his alarm, legs bouncing as he lies on the table. The glass had been knocked by the baby’s foot, surprising strength considering he’s only two-months-old. Then again, he is half God, half…Hades, he shivers at the thought. This messy, floppy, useless, constantly squirming, germ-maker is nothing but trouble in Hades’ eyes and he runs a hand over his eyes, heavy bags under them from many restless nights. The baby _does_ sleep but only if he holds him throughout the night, something he tries to avoid every night. He also fails this every night, resorting to moving the crib in his room to save the walk to the baby’s room in hopes that being closer would calm the child. Alas, no, the child just cries unless being held, something which Hades groans and moans at, ranting to the child at how painful he is to raise.

He groans at the sight of the child, annoyed by it and then frowns as the baby suddenly starts whimpering. Before he can ask what’s bothering it now, the smell assaults him and he covers his nose protectively. “Oh gods. Why isn't there an off switch for this sort of thing?” He shakes his head, scooping up the baby with one arm, the other covering his nose. He places the baby on the cotton sheet covered cardboard he taped to the top of an old unit in the bathroom (the best he can come up with on the isle). “Stay.” He orders, turning his back to the babe as he grabs the necessary equipment from the cupboard section of the unit. His hand raises up on instinct to catch the baby from fidgeting himself into falling off the unit. He lets out a sniffle, trying not to cry as his daddy only gets angry when he does.

“I was a God once.” Hades says under his breath, despite knowing the baby won’t respond. Best take advantage of this while he can before the spawn becomes old enough to talk back to him. Maybe he’ll have enough minion training not to act out against him if he influences it from a young age, cutting out the whole rebellion stage he’s already dreading all together. He straightens back up with a peg clipped firmly on his nose and pulls down the plastic face visor shield as if about to work on a dangerous project instead of changing a baby’s diaper. Then again, it is one of the most dangerous things when dealing with raising an infant he's discovered. He pulls on the strong rubber gloves with a snap and looks down at the child as if going into battle. Taking a breath, he finally opens the diaper to instantly duck down in case of oncoming fire. Nothing. Poking his head back up, he sees the _bomb_ has not leaked further yet and instead works quickly to clean up the destruction. Once clean, he hesitates before pulling up the visor to he can check his work and ensure he hasn’t missed anything.

Been there, done that. Not pretty to deal with, especially when they don’t have all the medical supplies they need on the isle all the time for that kind of thing. They only just managed to convince Auradon to send over baby foods when so many started writing to them, asking for it for their new babies. The guards revealed that the council were hesitant before allowing the necessary supplies to be sent over, realising their mistake in not realising that the villains _would_ reproduce on the isle. It helped that some of the villains agreed to let photos be sent of their newborns as proof of there being children now on the isle. Hades was not one of them. Hades lingers for a second too long and pays the price when the baby degrades him further by peeing in his face, literally, his hand coming up to cover covering him a little too late. He stands there, wondering why he deserved _this_ punishment before wiping his face in his sleeve to avoid any pee falling into his mouth. That was horrific enough the first time around and he has since made sure to keep his mouth closed and not snap at the child _without_ a diaper on. It’ll be easier when he’s older and can deal with this himself, not needing Hades for his basic needs. He sighs in bliss as he dreams of that very day. _One day…_

**3**

He stops at the exit of the caves, already dreading having to do this, but he has no other choice. He can’t risk leaving the baby alone when it clearly can’t be trusted to do anything by itself, not even stay at _his_ home for an hour or so while he gets supplies from the incoming shipment. Not even now at three-months-old. He tried it and came home to find the baby screaming at the top of his lungs, somehow having fallen out his crib of all things. He had a bad bump for about a week, but it cleared up like new and was surprisingly otherwise unharmed, almost as if _someone_ was watching over him. To be honest, it’s not technically a crib, not really, but more of a cardboard box with several old duvets inside. It’s literally the best he could do. There are no baby cribs on the isle so getting an alternative is impossible unless Auradon suddenly sees them as rubbish. He now uses boards tapped to the sides to stop the baby from falling out but won’t risk something like that again. He knows the paperwork for infant deaths are exhausting in the underworld which is no doubt waiting for him back at his _real_ home.

With a sigh, he checks the baby is hidden best he can in the blanket he _borrowed_ from a young child who he thought was far too old for such a thing. The kid cried, but it’s not his kid so not his problem. He doesn’t need anyone seeing him with a baby and just hopes they’ll be too distracted with the shipment to notice him. They never look his way out of fear so he just prays to the Gods he has no faith in that this will all go smoothly as it can with the _constant noise machine_ in his arms and leaves his shelter at last. He holds the bundle close as he can to hide him from view as he walks with the shadows along the isle. No one looks his way and people rush out the way to avoid him as usual. Good.

He makes it to the drop point and curses in Greek under his breath when he realises the others have beat him to it. The _spawn_ had been extra difficult this morning and decided to hold him up when he tried to leave earlier, wanting to get there first. He could just wait until they’ve all gone but by then there’d be nothing good left. Taking a breath to calm his nerves, he pushes to the front, people jumping back in fear when they realise who it is. He keeps his back to them as he, though struggling with one hand having to hold the baby, begins rifling through the supplies, filling the drawstring bag he brought with him. He leans down to grab a rare supply which is practically liquid gold here. _Chocolate_. Chocolate powder to be precise and realises he can’t grab with one hand. With an irritated sigh, he carefully places the baby on the floor at his feet and grabs the item he desires. He just manages to put it in the bag when a cry breaks out.

Seeing where it’s coming from, everyone stops in shock, Hades cursing again in Greek as he picks up the _brat_ and holds him in one arm, shushing him softly, thought clearly irritated, as he tries not make this any more difficult than the child already is being. The baby manages to poke its arms out from its _trap_ and waves them around. He _knows_ they’re staring at him, confused at him, the devil in the flesh, the self-proclaimed King of the Isle, trying to calm a crying infant.

“Is he yours?” He glares at the woman who spoke and groans internally when he realises it’s the Evil Queen who is smiling at him, focused more on him than the baby. Good. Maybe he can distract her enough to get her not to notice the _thing_.

“Regretfully.” Hades grunts and sighs at how difficult the baby is being, waving its arms around. It sees the woman who is closer than Hades would like and reaches out for the thing she’s holding, an unused lipstick. Oh, so they throw out _make up_ but not _basic baby supplies_. Good to know. She gasps when she feels her lipstick being grabbed and pulls it back as if she was bitten. The _spawn_ begins whimpering and he rolls his eyes at it. “Child, we steal souls, _not_ make up. Now, silence.”

“Would you like some help, Hades?” Evil Queen offers, batting her eyelashes at him, and he instantly shoves the baby to her to hold as he walks away to search the rest of the supplies he needs. By some miracle, he finds diapers, prying them from the woman who had them first and silences her protests with his best glare. She backs up from him in fear and he smiles. Still got it. He takes his time, wanting a break from having to raise the spawn for as long as he can but soon runs out of things to take and sighs as he makes his way back to collect his future minion. Evil Queen seems irritated at him not giving _her_ any attention when he takes the baby back, scowling down at it and he walks away with his supplies before she can hold him any longer. She served her use to him and so will the child. It’ll all be worth it when he’s older and can take care of _him_ for a change. _One day…_

**4**

Unfortunately, that incident wasn’t the last time he was caught by the woman with the baby, even now one month later and the baby being four-months-old. It seems like every time he heads out to get his supplies, she’s there waiting for him. It doesn’t matter how early he is either. She doesn’t let him just hand the baby off like he did the first time either, following him around to _talk_ to him in what she believes is a flirtatious manner. It’s not. It’s sickening but without her, he can’t get his supplies in peace. She somehow manages to shut the spawn up for long enough for him to get what he needs. She claims it’s from her instincts as a new mother, their children about the same age. Well, most of the time she keeps it quiet up to a certain point. Today is not one of those days.

The baby was gurgling softly in the Evil Queen’s arms, knowing its daddy was close by being such a comfort, but it then starts crying. _Screaming_ , in fact. Everyone looks over to see who’s being tortured and Evil Queen is useless at quietening the child. Hades grumbles in annoyance as he takes the infant back, but it still won’t shut up. Nothing works, not even his best glare. Then again, his best glare never seems to shut it up anyway but he’s grasping at straws here, just wanting to be able to think properly again without getting an aching headache in the process. Painkillers are as rare as chocolate in the isle, if not rarer. Why won’t it shut up? It’s like it’s dying. Impossible. He can’t sense death on the spawn, not yet. Maybe if it keeps screaming like this someone would be tempted enough to _fix_ the problem.

“Struggling, are we?” A gloating voice says behind him and his whole body tenses, anger burning through him as he hears the very voice he knows all too well.

“Maleficent.” Hades replies coldly, turning to face the woman. She is smirking smugly at him and he just shrugs. “It wasn’t crying until you came along. Maybe it was for the best that you dumped it with me after all.” He smirks at her.

“Such a shame you don’t really believe that, Hades.” She smiles smugly at him, knowing he already hates his new role as a father, hates the baby and everything about it. Agreeing to divorce him was the best decision she ever made. Letting him suffer with a screaming baby? That’s just icing on the already _delectable_ cake.

“Well at least I wasn’t so desperate to shove my own child off with their father because I was too weak and pathetic to raise it myself. I mean, I’ve kept the baby alive to this day. How hard can it be on you that you don’t even remember where yours is?” He sneers and she is stuck for a retort. Giving up until another day, she sends him a heated glare and storms off, people diving out the way to avoid her in this tempered state. He laughs at her as she leaves, bathing in his victory against the woman. He suddenly looks down in shock at the baby who _laughs_ along with him.

It’s _never_ done that before.

“Wow. Has he done that before?” Evil Queen asks, actually looking at the _baby_ this time. To her credit with her flirting streak, she looks back at him not a second later with a smile.

“No, he- _it_ hasn’t.” He catches, not allowing himself to slip up. He can’t get too attached. Emotions weaken someone. That much he knows far too well by now. _Not_ being weighed down by them makes them stronger. Then again, after all this, maybe having a baby around wouldn’t be such a bad idea…

“Maybe he should start having little play dates with my Evie. She’d make a great ally to him. You could of course come around and stay for a while. I have a TV so we can watch movies too if that’s what you like?” Her suggestion makes his whole body freeze over with a horrified shiver.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Abort! Abort! Abort!_

Alarm bells ring in his head and he holds the baby closer to his chest, refusing to let it get roped up in such ridiculous notions. He glares at the woman, grabbing his supplies and leaving without a backwards glance, his answer perfectly clear.

 _Never mind._ Having the baby around is a _terrible idea_ if this is what it brings. Just like its mother, stirring up drama when he doesn’t need it. At least the challenge of teaching it to hate the vile woman is apparently already ingrained in its very being. When its older, it will know all the foes he need it to be ready to work against as his future evil minion. _One day…_

**5**

“Hey, stop that!” Hades orders, scowling at the five-month-old baby that has somehow gotten hold of his ember and is drooling all over it. The baby, of course, doesn’t listen, proving it to be far from a _good_ minion. _Very_ far. “Give it to me. Now.” He orders, holding out a hand for the ember but the baby just smiles at him around the ember in its mouth. He growls at it before taking the ember back himself, groaning at the baby drool coating it. He wipes it dry in the baby’s top and ignores the whimpers coming from the child. He puts the ember away safely in his pocket before picking the baby up, holding it out in front of him as he stares at it. The baby whimpers, tears balling in its eyes and it puts a tiny fist into its mouth. “Oh, poor baby, are you sad?” He mocks its whining but then sighs when it actually starts crying. He pulls its fist out it’s mouth only for it to put the other one in its mouth, crying as if in pain. Why would it be in pain?

He sighs and forgoes the blanket as he cannot hide the baby now that its growing, everyone already knowing he has one by now. He leaves the cave, wondering if fresh air will sooth the child’s cries. Nope. It just cries and cries, Hades actually holding it close to try and get it to be quiet. He’s clueless at what’s the matter with it this time. It doesn’t need a diaper change and isn’t hungry either. It’s actually been off its food lately strangely enough, Hades calling it out that the food he gives it mustn’t be up to such picky standards. So, what’s wrong with it?

He doesn’t realise he’s walking towards one of the schools on the isle until a voice catches his attention. “Hello Hades. Trouble with your young one?” Dr Facilier asks, looking between the two with curious interest. He’s heard that Hades has a baby now. He’s never seen the kid before, wondering if the rumours are true until now when they evidently are.

“Won’t. Stop. Crying.” Hades grits out, trying to reign in his temper at the baby’s constant cries.

“I see. May I?” He offers, holding out his hands for the baby but not taking it without the father’s permission. Hades shoves the baby at him, and Dr Facilier smiles softly to the baby, his fatherly side coming out. He’s honestly always wanted to have a baby. Running Dragon Hall, as the headmaster, is the closest thing he’s can get to having kids of his own. Maybe one day, he will. “Is it just more crying than usual?” He asks, noticing soothing the baby gently isn’t helping.

“It keeps trying to bite everything it can get hold of.” Hades growls out, remembering how it _dared_ to drool on his ember. “It is being stubborn and picky when I try to feed it, no matter how much I insist that I never poisoned anything I give it as it’s more useful alive than dead to me.” Dr Facilier at least smirks at this, amused before looking back to the baby.

“I notice it’s cheek is also flushed.” Dr Facilier adds, unsure of the baby’s gender so going for neutral pronouns as its father isn’t revealing anything. He gently moves the baby’s hand out the way so he can open its mouth, looking inside and then realising what the problem most likely is. “Its gums are looking sore too. I may not be a doctor in the way that you need, but it sounds like it’s teething, Hades.”

“That’s it? Then why is it making so much fuss?” Hades rolls his eyes, accepting the baby back from the man. He shakes his head and turns to walk away. They don’t thank each other on the isle so him not thanking the man is normal. Manners are practically taboo here.

“Hades,” He stops at the man’s call, turning back with mild irritation. “If you can find anything cold on the isle to press against its gums, that would help soothe it. Rubbing its gums with your fingers would help it too. As its new teeth comes through, wipe them over with a clean cloth twice a day. It’ll prevent infection which will result in more pain for the baby.” He informs. Hades raises an eyebrow at the man. Who is he who dare gives a God orders? “Just my advice. It’ll ease up its cries too until its teething passes.” Dr Facilier adds as if knowing what the God’s thinking, just hoping his advice won’t go to waste. It doesn’t but the baby still irritates Hades by providing another problem which _he_ has to deal with. He keeps himself calm by remembering how it’ll be better when the brat’s older. _One day…_

**6**

“Grr. Ga. Goo. Ga.” The baby gurgles as it lies on its back, playing with its feet in the air, no less irritating to care for at six-months-old. At least the teething seems to have passed for now. Until it gets its next teeth coming through where it can bother him again with another one of its problems. He glances over from his place laying lazily on the sofa, ensuring it’s not causing any trouble for once before looking back to his book. He sighs, glad for what seems to be a peaceful day for what feels to be the first time in the past five months of raising the spawn. How much longer until it drops the _irritate Hades_ mode and turns it into a far more useful _obey_ _Hades as his loyal minion_ mode. He glances at the baby who rolls onto its front, lifting its head up to look at him, a smile with a its single tooth peeking from the bottom of its mouth. It would be cute…if he actually cared about the _thing_.

He does not and would not ever care about it. Daddy issues will make it stronger as his minion. Maybe he can downgrade Pain and Panic when he finally escapes this prison and returns to the underworld. He doesn’t belong here. He’s a God. Powerless or no, he is a God. Almighty, all powerful, all…hot and in more ways than one. He smirks at this then realises its lunch time and gets up. He picks up the baby and carries it on his hip, the easiest way to hold it without it getting in the way. He heads to the kitchen, or the substitute kitchen he had made in the caves. He doesn’t trust the baby enough to set it down by itself and pulls out the lunch he pre-made when the baby was asleep. Not having time for anything alone is one of the first things he picked up when raising the child. He brings it back to the sofa and sits down, placing the baby in the corner of the sofa, propped up by cushions and sitting close enough to catch it should it decide to try out a career as a daredevil and fly off the sofa.

“Are you going to cooperate this time, or will we have another fighting match with your daddy?” He asks, smirking at the baby, as he finds it cries a lot less if he smiles once in a while. He wouldn’t do it in public or much in private, but the spawn isn’t exactly laughing at his jokes so who else will? He shakes his head and spoon feeds the baby while taking bites of his sandwich, multitasking which he’s managed quite well after adapting to life with the baby. The baby only stops letting him feed it a few times so it can have a chance to swallow. He doesn’t expect much as he’s still weaning it off the milk he gets and just starting it on this…mush thing. He’s just glad it’s the baby eating it and not him. The baby finishes it, to the normal amount it manages, with surprisingly no problems and he closes the pot with a smile at the baby. “There. That wasn’t so hard, now was it? Are you finally ready to start listening to your daddy’s orders?” He chuckles.

“Daddy!” The baby _says_.

Hades drops the pot in shock, staring at the baby as his whole body freezes over at the one word. The baby looks up at him with a lone-tooth smile, blue eyes staring at him in clear adoration. He raises his arms to his daddy, wanting to be held. Without thinking, still in shock by what just happened, Hades scoops up the baby and lets him sit on his lap. The baby yawns softly and curls against his chest, holding onto the fabric of his shirt with a tiny fist and smiling in his sleep. Hades looks down at the baby and can’t help but feel strangely protective over the boy. He’s so small, so innocent and yet…when did anyone ever love him unconditionally even with how dark, how evil he is? Not even Zeus was caring as this in their youth. The baby doesn’t care that he’s Hades. That he’s evil. That he snaps at him for random things. That he growls at him when irritated. He loves him anyway.

_Since when did he start using the correct pronouns?_

Hades hears whimpers reach his ears and he sees the baby’s scared face in his sleep, rubbing a hand on his back without thinking. The baby calms under his touch, surprising Hades again at how the baby _doesn’t_ fear him like everyone else. Heck, he’s even giggled when he tried growling at the boy. as if he was some kind of circus clown. He never wanted to be a dad, never wanted to even hold his kids let alone raise them like this. He wanted a minion, not a child. Maybe…maybe having a son wouldn’t be so bad. The fact that he’s even considering it terrifies him to the very core. What if he’ll be a terrible father? What if he’s like his dad, Cronus? He still has nightmares from the things that _monster_ put him through. And he doesn’t use the word lightly.

Looking at the babe, he can’t help but smile softly at the boy, at _his son_. He already has blue hair like his daddy and bright blue eyes too curious for their own good as if mischievous enough to give his dad a run for his money. He’ll be a troublemaker, no doubt, but with enough respect to listen to his dad. Maybe he won’t be any of those things? People always assume things about him, make snap judgements before he can prove otherwise. Even as a child, just because he could talk to the dead and was given special attention by their father for his _dark_ powers, his brother and sisters all assumed he was evil. It’s not his fault. He didn’t ask for it, for any of it. He never wanted to rule the underworld. It’s too late now. But not for his son, not for _Hayden_. He smiles softly at the boy, realising that’s the first time he referred to him by name. It feels…right.

Hayden never asked to be born but maybe he can make sure he won’t hate it. Make sure he knows he can decide his own destiny in the world. Anyone who decides otherwise can go do one. It’s his son’s life, not theirs and he’ll snap at anyone who tries to say otherwise. Only Hayden can decide, not them, not even him, _Hayden_. Some day he can even grow up, maybe rule a kingdom or two _if_ he wants to but maybe…maybe he could not grow up so quickly. One day he can, but not just yet. Not now and not any time soon. _One day…_


End file.
